Audio media, in the form of original audio tapes and discs provides the highest quality recorded audio experience. Conventional digital encoding and reproduction of audio media from the digital format has the advantage of fast and convenient distribution and storage of audio media, enabling the widespread enjoyment of audio media. However, conventional digitization of audio media has come at the cost of the quality of the original audio. All current analog media digitization techniques rely on 100% lossy systems, meaning that no original component of the original analog audio signal remains in the digitized signal. The reproduced playable audio version is a 100% estimated version of the original audio signal. In terms of the audio spectral realism, almost, 45 db of the original dynamic headroom is no longer present.
As a result, there is an increasing demand for higher quality audio, and this has led to a resurgence in the popularity of vinyl recordings. However, the problem of convenient distribution and/or storage of the original analog audio media remains. The demand for higher quality audio in the distribution market has been directed toward improvements in digital signal processing of the original analog audio, but relatively little improvement has been achieved. One alternative is the offering of a vinyl LP or a high-density cassette tape, which contains the original audio along with compact disc and digital streaming media distribution options. This still does not satisfy the quality issue of directly distributed digital media.
It is hence desirable to maintain the quality of the original audio recording while having the capability of digital distribution and storage.